


They fucc everywhere

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cinema Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Literally as the title says. They fuc, everywhere.!STILL WRITING!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 88





	1. Cabin

Quietly, he crept towards the wooden door. Looking around, he made sure no one else was watching him as he approached the door. It was almost midnight, which meant everyone should’ve been sleeping peacefully. Well, everyone besides the two. Tiptoeing to the door, he skipped over the squeaky floorboards. Shakily, he raised a fragile hand to knock against the wooden surface. 3 knocks, which shuddered the door. The brunette on the other side let out a muffle word, before the lock snapped off and the door creaked open slightly. The light from inside flooded out of the cabin, illuminating the outside. Slowly, the albino slipped his frail frame through the gap in the doors. As soon as he was inside, the door shut with a satisfactory click. Immediately, rough hands were trailing all over his body.

”finally,” Hajime muttered, pulling their bodies closer together, his hot breath tingling against the skinner males ear, “felt like I’ve been waiting years.” He whispered, hands roaming over his back and waist.

Nagito giggled quietly, “it’s only been an hour.” He whispered, wrapping his thin arms arms around his neck, pulling their bodies against each other. The brunette just rolled his eyes playfully and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Fingers gripped onto clothes tightly, beginning to pull of the articles of cloth. Soft lips glided against rough, cracked ones. Their breath mingled together, brushing against their hot skin. Lips parted to accompany the wet tongues that began to intrude. Teeth clashed together, as their tongues rubbed against the other.

Slowly pulling again, a string of saliva connected their mouths, like handcuffs- keeping them together. Eyes fluttering open. Grey eyes started into golden orbs, examining the beauty the hold. Sensually, Nagito licked up the string of saliva attaching them.

Instantly, Hajime felt the throbbing in his pants and began to act. Tearing off Nagitos jacket, he tossed it across the room, letting it land in an unknown location. Pulling away, he began lifting off the albinos shirt, throwing it away. Hands skimming up and down his waist, he admired the pretty body in front of him.

”you’re so gorgeous.” He whispered, letting his fingers trace over the bumps of his rib cage. Over his sunken stomach. The curves of his hip bones.

”Hinata... I’m really not that special...” he muttered quietly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Hajimes eyes darkened as he glared deathly holes into the younger males face. The grip on his body tightened as the brunette yanked their bodies closer, colliding together.

“Nagito. Stop that self deprecating comments. You’re beautiful to me. Gorgeous. Stunning.” He whispered, one of his hands trailing up to cup a fragile cheek. Nagito let out a gasp of air, about to say something, before Hajime sealed their lips together once again. Filled with love and passion. Emotion. Care. 

Slowing pressed their sweating bodies towards the bed, he continued to deepen their loving kiss. Delicate fingers traced through his brown locks, twisting the stands of hair between his thin digits. Tongues began to dance with each other again, saliva mixing like an intoxicating cocktail in their mouths. Boners pressed against each other, strained in their constricting confinements.

Gently, he pushed Nagito back onto the bed, watching his fragile body fall onto the mattress link a blanket. Arms spread out and legs parted slightly, mouth slightly agape from a surprised yelp. Nimble hands unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down in a swift motion, leaving the albino exposed and half naked. Checkered boxers were the only thing concealing his manhood, a small tent in the thin fabric.

Grunting under his breath, Hajime began to tug down the elastic waist band, letting them slid down his smooth legs and onto the floor somewhere. The naked body lay before him, sweat dripping down his white skin. His hard cocklet twitching against his stomach, beads of precum dripping onto his stomach.

Licking his lips hungrily, Hajime tore off his toe, tossing it into a ball across the room and crawled on top of the delicate body. Nagito blushed a soft shade of pink, staring up at the brunette dominating him. His greyish, greenish eyes watched as long fingers undid the buttons, slowly slipped his shirt off his lean figure.

”like was you see~?” Hajime teased, waving his hips slightly, watching a thick red blush spread across Komaedas cheeks, and neck. Winking at the flustered male, he pulled off his jeans and kicked them off the bed. His own erection was begging for freedom. Growing impatient, he yanked off his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free from the suffocating prison.

Nagito gasped as his size, mind beginning to race; how could something so big fit inside him...? Mouth salivating, he watched the salty precum drip off the red head of his member. Thick veins ran through the shaft, cock curved in the perfect way. Komaedas penis, on the other hand, was small. Twitching desperately, his buckling up slightly.

Pleasured shivers ran down his spine as a hand wrapped around his small penis, stroking the shaft and up down, the clear liquid helping to make movements faster. Quiet moans tumbled past his lips as he relaxed into the touch like a pile of jelly. Muscles relaxing. Eyes fluttered shut. Head tilting back.

Hajime groaned at the sight and held up his other hand, spitting onto his fingers. Smirking slightly, he pushed the porcelain legs apart, beginning to rub the little hole on display. Slowly, the brunette began to thrust his index finger into his entrance, watching it swallow him up.

Gasping, Nagito stared down at the intruder, walks clenching uncontrollably around the digit. Wet, slick, noises filled the room as the finger slid in and out of him, pushing deeper into him each time. The warm hand around his penis stayed there, stroking him in time with the thrusts. Tingles coated his body, tickling his pale skin.

Gentle, he eased another finger into his entrance, thrusting them in and out at a slow pace. Both the fingers began to spread out, stretching him carefully. The saliva slicked it up, making it easier. After a minute, he pressed a third finger against the hole, before slowly sinking it inside.

Nagito let out blissful moans, eyelids fluttering as his legs spread more. Toes curled in pleasure. After a while of stretching him, he slid his fingers out. Gently, he rolled nagito onto his stomach. Taking hold of his waist, he hoisted Nagito up onto his knees, spreading his legs as he slipped between them.

Gripping onto his hips, he slowly thrusted into the younger male. Greedily, his hole swallowed him up, clenching around his cock tightly. Hajime groaned, feeling his penis throb between the tight walls. Twitching inside him. Panting heavily, he began to thrust slowly, listening to the beautiful moans.

Skinn slapped together, and moans echoed around the room. Bruises indented themselves on his hips, leaving red fingernail marks. Nagitos hands clawed at the bedsheets, ripping into the fabric. Drool dripped out of his mouth, soaking into the covers. Grey eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Hajime groaned, his hips picking up a fast pace. His pelvis collided with Nagitos ass. The mattress creaked violently every time the brunette thrusted, mixing into the sounds of pleasure ringing around the room. 

Sparks tingled down his spin and stomach, goosebumps rising in his skin. His cock was twitching even more, begging for release. Moans flooded out his mouth like a waterfall, hips twitching and body jerking. Shuddering heavily, he came with a loud moan, squirting his release all over the bed covers.

Hinata groaned loudly and bit his bottom lip, feeling his release sneak up on him. Grunting and groaning, his pace began to pick up even more, slamming in and out of him, before blowing his load. His warm seed filled up the albino, a small amount dribbling out from his stuffed hole.

Panting heavily, the brunette slowly pulled out, watching a river of cum pour of the twitching hole. Grunting at the sight, Hajime ran a warm hand against Komaedas back, soothing his shaking body.

Nagitos weak body collapsed against the bed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Gasping and panting slightly, he closed his eyes tightly, searching for Hajimes touch. Chuckling softly, Hajime laid besides him and wrapped an arm around his side, pulling him close. 


	2. Beach

Hajime hummed, sat on the golden sad, dressed in biting but some dark blue swimming drunks. The sun shone down on the brunette, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Golden eyes watched his boyfriend, who was leaping around in the crystal blue water. Jumping over shallow waves, kicking around the wet sand that laid at the bottom off the sea. A smile was spread on his face, feeling the cold water brushing against his warm skin. The albino was also wearing his swimming trunks, which were a little big on him. The drawing string was tied tightly around his small waist. The legs ended around mid thigh, falling loosely around his legs.

Water splashed onto the shore, before washing back away from the brunette. Palm trees hung over the beach, creating shadows. Everyone else had gone inside to change out of their swimwear, leaving the two lovers alone.

Nagito laughed happily as he splashed around in the water- before his foot got tangled in seaweed. His body plummeted into the water face first, the salty sea drenching his body. Hajime watched as his partner fell, splashing water everywhere. Waves and ripples travelled across the sea, washing over Nagitos body.

Slowly standing up, Hajime dusted the sand that had stuck to his tan skin, before walking towards the sea. Trenching through the water, he extended his arm out to help Komaeda out the water.

Lifting his soaked head above the water, looking up at his boyfriend as he slowly took his hand, getting hoisted out the water. Water dripped off his body, Sun shimmering on his glistening skin.

”bad luck?” Hajime chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Nagitos waist, pulling him closer. The skinner male just blushed slightly and looked up at the brunette, nodding slightly. Hinata let go of his boney hand and placed his now free hand on his hip, as Nagito wrapped his skinny arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. Gradually, there faces got closer and closer, before their lips locked together in a slow, passionate kiss. Eyes fluttered shut. Breath mingled together.

The brunettes hands travelled slightly lower, now resting on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Nagito let out a small gasp at the gesture, giving Hajime access to his mouth. Taking the opportunity, the brunette slid his tongue into his mouth, licking around the pale boys orifice. The skinner of the two let out a whiny moan, feeling the wet muscle exploring his mouth- licking over the inside of his cheek, tracing over his teeth, savouring his saliva.

Stepping back, Hajime dragged the paler boys body out of the water and towards the grains of sand. The golden surface stuck onto the bottom of their feet. Carefully, Hajime pushed his boyfriend so he was sitting on the hot sand, their lips disconnecting with only a string of their mixed saliva handing from their lips.

Looking up at the brunette, Nagito leaned back slightly on the sand, feeling the micro pieces stick and dig into the palms of his hands. Trying to dust them off his skin, his attention was moved away from Hajime, focused on trying to cleanse his prickling skin.

Hinata admired his body, watching his boney hands swipe and dust at the accumulated sand at his hands and thighs. Each movement he made was beautiful, soft, gentle. The wrinkled that shadowed on his face when he pouted. The way his mop of soft hair stuck onto his face, dripping small drops of water. The way his cheekbones were highlighted with the glistening sun. The way his grey eyes hazed over when he was in deep thought. or how his face would go completely pink when Hajime starts-

damit he was hard.

Biting his bottom lip, he rubbed his new erection through the fabric of his swimming trunks, watching as Nagito desperately tried to wipe the sand off his sticky body. Sharp breaths escaped through his nostrils, as his mind glazed over with lust and need.

Komaeda only realised that Hajime was hard, when the brunette made a quiet grunting noise- which disturbed his mission. Soft eyes glanced over, his mouth falling agape at the sight- his boyfriend rubbing his crotch through his clothes. He could make out the outline of his hard cock, straining against the thin fabric. Blushing brightly, his eyes snapped up to his face, golden eyes meeting with his.

”Hajime what are you doing?” He blushed softly, trying not to look back down, no matter how much he wanted to. To admire the art of the brunette stroking himself through his clothes.

Hajime panted softly and stared into his grey orbs, groaning softly as the grip around his member got tighter, not being able to control himself. Motioning over Nagito, “come here baby.” He groaned lowly, watching as his boyfriend slowly crawler towards him. Smirking to himself slightly, he began to untie the drawstring around his waist, slowly beginning to tug down his trunks. Nagito settled in front of him, perched on his knees, an innocent face staring up at him.

After a couple more tugs, his hard cock sprung out of the confinement’s. His throbbing member twitched slightly, drops of her precum dripping onto the sand. Nagitos mouth watered at the sighed, blushing brightly. Pink travelled all across his cheeks, and down his neck. Shifting closer on his knees, he gulping down a nervous lump in his throat.

Hajime hummed softly and ran his fingers through the sopping wet, white hair, detangling a couple knots, whilst pulling his face closer, “do you want to?” The brunette asked, his face only inches away from his cock. Breathing through his nose heavily, the albino nodded slightly, biting his bottom lip.

Chuckling softly, Hajime guided his cock around his face, sneering his precum on the soft skin, leaving behind a shimmering trail. Gently, he hit the head of his member against Komaedas bottom lip. The clear, sticky substance stringed on his bottom lip and stuck to it, dripping into his mouth slightly.

”fuck...” Hajime muttered and watched him with half-lidded eyes, “open wide~” he teased, watching as Nagito parted his chapped lips, closing his eyes. Thrusting into his mouth, he groaned out in suffocating pleasure, feeling the hot wetness around his cock.

Nagito moaned softly around him, his saliva beginning to coat the intruder in his mouth. His tongue began to rub against the throbbing veins, showering his length in warmth. Salty precum dripped down his throat, filling up his stomach. Nimble fingers gripped onto the brunettes thighs, bobbing his head as he slid more into his mouth.

Groans and pants escaped Hajimes mouth as his head tilted back, getting lost in the pleasure. Half his cock was stuffed into his boyfriends mouth, his hips beginning to thrust forward uncontrollably. Every time his hips rocked forward, more of his cock would enter a past his lips.

Closing his eyes tightly, Komaeda allowed his boyfriends cock to slid down his throat, repressing his gags the best he could. His throat constricted and squeezed the length, tears gathering in his eyes. The albino breathed heavily through his nose, nails digging into the skin of his thighs trying to keep his breathing steady.

After a couple more thrusts forward, Hinatas pelvis met Nagitos face, his sparse brown pubes tickling his nose. He could feel the pit building up in his stomach, his member beginning to twitch more and more in his tight throat. His breathing become erratic. The grip in the white hair getting tighter and tighter. Eyes fluttering shut tightly.

”shit~ gonna cum~!” He warned, forcing his hips to pull backwards. Nagito continued sucking and bobbing his head around the remaining length in his mouth, a couple tears running down his red cheeks.

Before Hajime could warn him again, he blew his load into his mouth. His hit seed spilling out and filling up his mouth. Desperately, Nagito swallowed down the sticky substance pouring into his mouth, a small amount dribbling out from the sides of his mouth. After swallowing down all that he could manage, he pulled back, letting the brunettes now flaccid penis fall from his lips.

Coughing and spluttering, he wiped away the semen that had leaked out of his mouth, wiping away his salty tears with his other hand. Hinata kneeled besides his boyfriend, beginning to gently pat and rub his boyfriends back.

”deep breaths Clover, you did so well.” Hajime hummed softly and pressed loving kisses to the skinner makes temples, wiping away the remainder of his tears. Nagito nodded and wrapped his arms around Hajime, holding onto the brunette as if his life depended on it. 


	3. Cinema

“Are you excited to see the film?” Hajime asked, holding his boyfriend had as he gave it a small squeeze. They were walking towards the third island. They were so bored of just going to the beach or hanging out at the library, so they decided they would go and watch a movie together. Everyone else on the island had noticed the pair seemed to isolate themselves together, so they didn’t make plans wherever they wanted to go.

”yeah...” nagito nodded and smiled softly, feeling the brunettes thumb run across his knuckles gently. The albino blushed and avoided eye contact, trying to keep himself calm, “what are we gonna watch...?” he asked quietly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Hajime shrugged, “anything that’s on i guess. do you want any popcorn when we get there?” he asked, swinging their arms between them playfully. Nagito giggled quietly at the action, sharing a side glance towards his boyfriend.

”i’ll have to pass.. i’m not the biggest fan of popcorn. it gets stuck in my teeth and makes my gums feel so despairingly sore.” he complained. hinata chuckled and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, nodding slightly. 

Eyes settled on the large screen, watching the flickering colours pass by. Hajime would admit it was a bit boring, and he was starting to drift off.. he just wanted to spend some time with Komaeda. Eyelids began to flutter shut, finding himself fading further away from reality... before he heard something. A soft gasp. opening his eyes quickly, he looked over to his boyfriend- who was bright red.

Raising an eyebrow, hajime tiredly looked over to the screen- his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. a sex scene... what was this?! what was monokuma showing us?! Hajime looked away quickly and covered his eyes.

”that’s so gross...” the brunette muttered, burring his face into the palms of his hands. all he could focus on were the high pitched moans coming from the screen- images flashing in his mind... all he could think about was nagito... nagito moaning, nagito underneath him. Shit- he could feel his pants getting tighter at just the thought.

”your body says otherwise...” Komaeda muttered, watching his boyfriend come on done at the explicit scene before them. Hinata shook his head vigorously and held up his hands.

”no i’m not turned into from that! i’m turned on by...” he stopped himself and gulped- golden eyes locking onto hopeful green ones, “picturing you...” he whispered almost under his breath. The albino blushed brightly- his face as red as a strawberry. Hajime managed to let out a quiet chuckle- loving the way his boyfriend got so flustered.

Slowly, the brunette patted his lap, trying to encourage his boyfriend to come closer, “come on, you caused this. fix it.” he said plainly- watching Nagitos chest raise and follow slowly. 

Nagito gulped and blushed, slowly sliding his body onto Hajimes lap, feeling his erect member press against his ass. rough hands tugged at his waist band, before pulling them down half way down his thigh- exposing his backside. Already, he could feel the warm cock sliding between his cheeks, smearing precum all over his skin.

Boney hands gripped onto the brunettes shoulders, letting our shaky breaks and small moans, his head tilting back slightly. the hot head pressed against his entrance, before slowly slipping inside. a high pitched moan slipped out of his mouth, eye lids fluttering.

”s-shit Nagito~” hajime panted as his fingers dug into the albinos protruding hips, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into him, “you’re so tight like this~“ he groaned panting slightly.

Nagito moaned and gasped, thighs shaking as the length slipped all the way inside of him, stretching him out. Hajime groaned and panted, helping Nagito move his weak body up and down on his lap. Moans tumbled from Komaedas chapped lips, getting louder and louder with each thrust- so loud they could no longer hear the music. Thinking fast, hajime grabbed the bottom of his tie and stuffed it into his mouth.

”shhhh baby~” he groaned and stuffed a little more in, watching his green eyes widened in shock. drool soaked into the green fabric, a small amount managing to roll down his chin. Hajime gripped the highlighted hipbones, sinking the lighter boy up and down on his cock. Biting his bottom lip, he watched Nagitos eyes roll into the back of his head. Green orbs crossed and rolled back, eyebrows furrowing. glistening sweat ran down their bodies, mixing together as skin slapped together.

komaeda began to bounce himself, setting a steady pace, moaning against the tie which was still stuffed in his mouth. Nagito felt his stomach begin to turn, an aching feeling welling up. His small length twitched and cried for a release, dripping precum.

Hajime noticed and wrapped a rough hand around the exposed cock, giving a few gentle tugs, before his boyfriend came undone. White ropes sprayed from his cocklet, staining onto their clothes. Not being able to hold back, the brunette blew his load inside his boyfriend. Warm liquid filled him up, painting his insides a milky white.

Both of the boys were left speechless, panting heavily as the tie tumbled limply from the lucky males mouth. strings of drool fell with it, dripping down his chin like a river stream. Gently, hinata rubbed comforting circles against his boney back, allowing Nagito to melt into his touch. the inappropriate scene had finished- as they began to calm down. 


End file.
